


Cherry Smoke

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Queen loses a gig to up-and-coming rock band, Cherry Smoke, and Roger Taylor is not happy about that._____________________Anonymous (on Tumblr) asks: "Hello sorry if you don't take requests just ignore this if you don't! Could you write a Roger x Male reader fic where they are enemies to lovers? If not that's completely fine. I love your writing! 💕"





	1. Cherry Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I needs to be said but I'll still say it: Cherry Smoke is a completely fictional band. And this story has nothing to do with what actually happened in real life.

"Who the fuck do these guys even think they are!" Roger Taylor threw his half finished glass of beer against the wall as the news of their lost gig was broken to them.   
Brian May let out an angry sigh of "what a waste of beer" as he went to get a broom.  
"They're called Cherry Smoke, darling, and they're not all guys, the frontman is actually a frontwoman." Freddie Mercury informed him a little too cheerfully for his liking. Freddie scanned the news article as Roger groaned. "Her name is Miranda Robbs, apparently her middle name is 'Cherry', hence the band name. There's five members an-"   
"I don't care, Fred. They stole our gig."   
"It's just one show, Roger. We can get another." John Deacon rose his voice from where he was slouched low in his armchair, crossing his arms over his chest. He was visibly upset with the whole ordeal, but clearly less than Roger was. He saw the logical side of this while Roger only looked through anger and emotions.   
"You know what John, I- ow!"   
"Roger, stop." Brian jabbed him in the back with the broom stick. "John's got a point and I think you're just overreacting."   
He clenched his fists before finally boiling down, he let out a defeated huff. "I atleast want to go and see how bad these guys are. Maybe fuck with them a bit, make them pay."   
"Fine, only if it will make you shut up about this." Brian prodded Roger in the back with the broom stick again, this time just because he could. 

It wasn't a very big gig, but it was a gig nonetheless and Roger was mad he wasn't performing.   
It was a small indoor stage in the basement of a large pub. Roger noted that the closed in space would've made his drums sound amazing when reverberating around the room, this factor only made him fume with anger.   
He lead the band to the side of the room after collecting some drinks and stood away from everyone as the performing band walked onto stage.   
Miranda Robbs was nothing Roger expected. She was far from the fragile figure he imagined. She was a larger woman, a real woman, and he would have admired her for that if she wasn't stealing Freddie's show; Queen's show. She wore a leather jacket and skinny jeans, her ginger hair curled and twisted as it fell down her back. He scanned the other band members.   
The guitarist, Damien Harthrow, wore a dark red singlet and denim jeans, he had three necklaces that settled at different lengths. His long dark hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. Roger overheard a girl in the crowd call him "Damien Heart-throb" and he couldn't help but cringe at the pun.  
The bassist was a man by the name of Eric Wheeler, who had small and intricate tattoos dotted over both his arms. He had hair almost as long as Miranda's but no where near as messy. He stood so the side and seemed to only want to play his bass; he wasn't a performer.  
The band's pianist, Michael Sparks, was a smaller man with a blond buzz cut - "He didn't get the memo about having long hair," Roger pointed out to Brian through fits of laughter, finding himself utterly hilarious. He seemed shyer than the rest but also looked to be confident in his abilities.  
And finally, the drummer, Nicholas Hayes. Roger already despised him simply for the fact that Roger was competitive and he was the band's drummer. His shoulder length, curly brown hair was tucked behind his ears and a huge smile of excitement formed on his face as he bounced on his stool. He twirled the drumsticks in his hands and Roger frowned. 

Roger would like to claim that the show was uneventful and boring but in truth it was the opposite. Despite his anger towards the band he did end up admiring the way they worked together. Of course, he would never admit that they were good, that would be too damaging to his pride, but he did quite like that drummer's style.   
Stage lights sped around the crowd as the band waved. The drummer caught eye contact with Roger, who crossed his arms over his chest and rose his chin. Nicholas rose his eyebrows in return, a small smirk playing on his lips, before Damien slapped him on the shoulder and they left the stage.  
John leant in close to  Roger's ear and yelled over the cheering, "We should leave before you want to talk to them and wind up starting another fight."   
Roger damned him for knowing him so well. He downed the rest of his beer - he'd lost count of how many he'd had - and let Brian set off through the crowd, allowing the tall man to clear a path for him to trail in the wake of. 

"You're Queen, right?" A female voice had called from across the parking lot as they debated over who was sober enough to drive home; definitely not Roger.  
"Is that even a question, love, and you're Miranda." Freddie watched as she walked up, quickly followed by the boys of Cherry Smoke. The sway of her hips was mesmerising.   
"So you came and watched, how cute." She smirked at them and Roger felt his insides roil again.  
"We just wanted to see who stole our gig, that's all." Brian kept his voice steady and grabbed Roger's arm to keep him in place.  
"Well then, How'd you like us. Because apparently this pub thinks we're better than you." She feigned shock and Roger tugged on his arm, but Brian's grip tightened.   
"You were alright. A bit stiff though." Freddie noted and Roger grinned.  
"Like you could do any better." Nicholas spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Roger who not so subtlety looked him up and down.  
"We already know we're better. We don't have to prove that to you, asshole."  
"Roger." Brian hissed into his ear as a warning, trying desperately to stop whatever rage was brewing inside the man.  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you show us then, Shorty." He spat back at Roger.   
He would love to blame his actions on the copious amount of alcohol that flooded his bloodstream but in reality he fully intended to land the first blow. Punching Nicholas directly in the jaw, his fist exploded in pain as he made contact. He wasn't surprised when the man retaliated and Roger wound up with a horribly bleeding and quite possibly broken nose.   
It would have broken out into an all out fight if it hasn't been for their respective band members who were holding the two back.   
In the end Freddie had reluctantly apologised to Miranda who agreed that it had just gotten out of hand. Brian was half dragging Roger away from Nicholas as they left.

"Famous rock star, Roger Taylor, spotted harassing member of up-and-coming rock band, Cherry Smoke." John read the headline aloud before tossing the morning newspaper onto a stirring Roger. "I hope you're sober enough to know that this is bad for us. For you."  
Grabbing at the paper he looked at the front page, apparently a picture of him and Nicholas was taken right after they had thrown their punches. "That dick deserved it." He buried himself further into his pillows and closed his eyes against the blinding lights. Were the lights always this bright?  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Roger." John muttered under his breath, exiting the room quickly. 

It was almost ten o'clock when Roger finally emerged. Horribly hungover, he groaned when he was greeted with an angry Brian.   
"Rog, what you did last night was reckless and could have cost us future sho-"  
"It's too early for this." He waved his hand dismissively in Brian's general direction. He grabbed a big chunk of ice and pressed it to his nose, groaning softly.  
"Even I have to admit that it wasn't very smart." Freddie spoke up, which was unusual since he usually enjoyed the antics. His mood had probably changed because it had appeared negatively in the paper.   
Roger inspected his bloodied knuckles and contemplated the fact that Freddie wasn't on his side. "I need a drink." Quickly he grabbed his hoodie and sun glasses and left the room before anyone could object. He set off to find the nearest bar.

Nicholas held an ice pack to his swollen and bruised jaw. He was sitting at the small hotel table with his head in one hand. Eric stood to the side, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest.   
"But I didn't start it!" Nicholas had been arguing with Miranda about what happened the previous night.  
"I know, but you didn't have to continue it!" She had her hands on her hips and was standing over him. "You broke his nose!"   
"He deserved it."   
Eric covered a laugh with a cough, but it was quite obvious where he stood with this argument as he was usually backing Nicholas.  
Michael and Damien walked in with hot coffees. Michael had a newspaper inbetween his teeth and he held three of the coffees.   
"Guess who's in the paper!" Damien spoke with faux joy, setting down the coffee cups and pulling the paper from Michael's teeth. He threw it on the table and, seeing himself on the front page, Nicholas covered his face with his hands. "The press moves fast, buddy." Damien patted Nicholas roughly on the back.  
"Fucking hell." He paused for a long moment as everyone waited for him to continue, "I need some air." As with that, he was gone.

Roger was sitting at the bar and halfway through a pint of beer when Nicholas walked into the bar and sat down two seats away from him. "Oh fuck me." He muttered, groaning lowly.   
"Not even in your wildest dreams, Taylor." Nicholas retorted before ordering himself a beer.  
There was a long silence as both of them slowly drank away their hatred towards each other.  
"We're in the paper." Nicholas broke the silence, but still kept his gaze trained ahead, not giving Roger the satisfaction of looking at him.   
"We are." Roger replied half heartedly, ordering another beer. "There's nothing we can do about that."  
Nicholas was about to suggest talking about what happened, maybe righting their wrongs, but then he felt the pain in his jaw and he kept his mouth shut. 

Time passed and slowly they both got drunker and drunker. They had never intended on staying this long but now they didn't want to go back and face their friends like this. Roger was certain that his band would know where to look for him if they actually got worried, which he doubted would ever happen. They had ended up talking to each other about what happened. They agreed that maybe it wasn't the best idea, but Roger still insisted that his band were all assholes for stealing his gig and that Queen was better.  
"I'm not even sorry about punching you." Roger muttered completely out of the blue.  
They had moved to seats further in the back of the bar, more out of the way of everything. Roger had his feet up on the chair next to him and Nicholas was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the chair behind him.   
"You're a dick, you know that." He took another sip of his drink, pressing an icecube to his jaw. "I don't regret breaking your nose either."   
Roger breathed out a laugh, "I know." He agreed before downing the rest of his drink.

"So what you're drinking buddies now? What the fuck happened while you were gone!" Michael scolded Nicholas after he showed up late in the day. Damien stood behind him, arms crossed. Together they looked like angry parents about to ground their child for sneaking out.  
"You do remember that he punched you right?" Damien added.   
"And I broke his nose so we're even. I'm far too drunk for this, I need a nap or a cold shower." Pushing past the two angry men, Nicholas collapsed onto his bed and soon felt Miranda's hand slowly running up and down his back comfortingly.   
"You're such an idiot sometimes, Nick."  
"I know." There was a long silence where nobody said anything. Soon he felt.he had to clarify and added, "I still hate his guts. Just because we drank together doesn't mean we're buddies. I'd break his nose again if I could."   
"I know, Nick, I know."


	2. Unexpected, Not Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind response to this story! I was worried it wouldn't go very far! I already had this chapter written so I thought I'd upload it, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written as I have school and work.  
> Feel free to comment! I'm replying to everything!

It's a couple weeks since they last saw each other, and this encounter was completely accidental.  
Both Queen and Cherry Smoke had been invited to a party held by some famous person who just wanted them there to brag about it. Both bands weren't the type to turn down free drinks and a party, so they went along.  
Nicholas hadn't even been at the party for longer than five minutes and he had already downed two shots and had a half-finished beer in hand. He was aimlessly walking around the big open space of someone's huge house. It obviously cost a lot and he felt quite small being in such an expensive place. He was stopped a few times by people who considered themselves fans of his band, but he didn't think of his band as big enough to have fans. It was a shock to the system that so many people had recognised him. Once or twice someone would mention the news article of Roger Taylor and himself. Whenever it was brought up he would deflect any questions, not wanting to make the whole situation worse. For the both of them. So he took his drink and stayed away from anyone who wanted to talk about the paper and Roger. He wanted to forget Roger.

Nicholas had been heavily distracted since the run in with Queen. His mind kept ticking over the fight and the drinking the next day. The rage he felt when his band had been dissed. How taken aback he was when Roger had definitely checked him out, maybe he was just imagining it, wishful thinking and all that. How his fist burned with pain after he punched Roger. He kept thinking of the way Roger had smiled at him while they drank together the next day. The drunken smug smile that made his eyes squint and the laugh that came deep from his chest when Nick rambled off a joke. His feelings were very confusing and he didn't want to put effort into figuring it out. One side of him wanted to never see Roger again. The other side wanted to make things better because he looked up to him, though he'd never admit it to Roger. He didn't need that going to his head.  
It was like Roger was two different people. When he was around his band he was the protector. Needing to keep up their already high reputation. But when he was alone, with Nicholas, he was completely different. More free? But maybe that was just the alcohol. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol.

Nicholas watched as his bandmates talked with other party guests. Michael had struck up a conversation with someone who was currently miming playing a piano, so they'd both be fine for an hour or two. Pianists always seemed to be able to talk about their skills for long periods of time without break.  
Miranda was leaning against a wall talking animatedly to a cute girl, who was paying close attention to everything she said.  
Damien was unsurprisingly surrounded by a crowd of girls. Nick rolled his eyes but couldn't help but breathe out a laugh, "Of course." How typical of him.  
Eric caught Nicholas' gaze from across the room, he was a wallflower when it came to parties. He never really wanted to stand out and he did whatever it took to avoid conversation. Nick gave him a sad smile as he noticed a nice looking guy walk up to Eric. He shot him a thumbs up with a half hearted smile and looked away before Eric called for his help. As much as he loved and admired Eric, he wasn't in the mood to go rescue him.

Nicholas was stuck in his own thoughts when he felt a hand land on his shoulder making him jump and he looked up quickly.  
"Nick. As your frontwoman I command you to get out of this funk you've been in and go mingle." Miranda tried to shove him but he only took half a step back.  
He noticed a phone number scrawled sloppily onto her arm, but didn't bring it up. "I'd rather not."  
"Well, stop looking sad at least. Here," she handed him a sealed can of something she had been holding, "I was going to drink it but it looks like you need it. Enjoy!" And she was gone. He stared at the drink, knowing he had already maybe had a bit too much as he had lost count.  
Nicholas contemplated opening the can for exactly half a second before finishing off the dregs of his beer and cracking open the can with a satisfying hiss and pop. It was alcohol and it was strong, but maybe that is what he needed.

He had been involved in multiple halfhearted conversations with strangers and people who had sworn to have met him before - he didn't remember them, but maybe that was just the booze.  
He was currently letting a sweet girl ramble while he stared into the crowd, hoping to see someone he knew to get away. That's when the long bleached blond hair caught his eye. It seemed familiar and he just couldn't put his finger on who it was. He excused himself and decided to follow before he lost it into the crowds.  
Time seemed to slow as he navigated the masses. Ducking past other guests, he was always just too far away to call out to the blond, who never looked back. He would lose sight of him for a moment before seeing him reappear a few metres away. The house hadn't felt bigger than when he was chasing the blond. It seemed to continue on forever, but maybe his drunken state wasn't helping. Finally the blond came to a halt outside on a patio, leant against the railing and lit a cigarette. It was very dark outside, but there were orange fairy lights strung from tree to tree which slightly illuminated the surrounding area. Nicholas wondered when it had gotten so dark.  
Nicholas was entranced. The long hair pushed back behind one of his ears and the smoke gently rising, twisting and curling in the air. The still burning lighter left a pale orange glow on his face and twinkling in his eyes as he watched the flame dance in the breeze. There was faint bruising on the bridge of his nose and it brought great satisfaction to Nicholas to know that it hadn't completely gone away yet.  
Roger Taylor was a sight. Even Nick had to admit that as he stood, almost starstruck, in the doorway. He was agape and his eyes roamed and traced the faint red marks on his collar bone and neck. He felt something roil inside him, he couldn't put words to what that feeling was, but it burnt white hot.  
Sadly the whole moment was ruined when he looked over at Nicholas and groaned. "God damn it. You again?"  
Nick almost turned and left but couldn't make himself move anywhere but forwards. It's like his feet knew his destiny, even if mentally he wasn't ready to confront it.  
"I'm not happy to see you either, Taylor." Which could be a lie but at this point Nick wasn't sure. Those marks on Rogers neck had imprinted themselves in his mind. What if he could make marks like that on Roger. He shook his head, immediately stopping that train of thought.  
There was a long pause filled with an extremely tense silence before it was for broken by Roger offering Nick a cigarette, who accepted it.  
He put the cigarette between his teeth and leant in close as Roger lit it for him. He looked at the man, realising now that Roger was slightly smaller than him. He almost laughed.  
Roger continued looking out into the large yard and Nicholas had his back against the railing and looked back into the building.  
People mingled and it seemed that no one noticed that they weren't in there. It was nice to not be bothered.  
"Want to get another drink?" Nick offered, after mentally going through all possible answers to that questions Roger could have given him.  
"Why the hell not. Free drinks, after all."  
Roger and Nicholas weaved through the crowds and successfully acquired two beers each before heading back outside and sitting on the deck chairs.  
They drank and talked again. Roger was retelling an anecdote from his tours and Nicholas was staring at him with great interest. His gaze dropped to his lips. He watched as he spoke, how his lips moved and curled around every word.  
Roger must have noticed because his speech slowed and he looked at Nick, raising an eyebrow with a smug look on his face. 

The lips on his caught Nicholas off guard. That's not to say he didn't kiss back, but he was startled by the sudden closeness of Roger. His mind was a mantra of "it's just the alcohol, it's just the alcohol..." As he tried to blame yet another thing on drinking. Maybe he was just imagining this? God, what would Miranda say of she knew...  
Roger was pulling away quickly. "Sorry. It's just... I... I'm sorry." He was going red and looked away, avoiding Nicholas' eyes, which were desperately trying to catch his gaze.  
In a very soft voice, still trying to believe that that had just happened, Nicholas spoke, "Don't be sorry..." And Roger's eyes snapped back to Nicholas'.  
Taking his chance, Nicholas initiated the next kiss. He moved slowly, making sure Roger had enough time to pull away if he wanted, he even paused before he made contact. Quickly Roger's hand was in his hair and Nick was pulling him closer. His touch was like cold static on his scalp. His fingers pulling on his curls was driving him mad. Breaking apart for air was almost painful. Nicholas didn't know how badly he had been wanting this. He knew he had wanted it but not to this degree. He wouldn't let himself admit it. But here he was. Here they were. Together.  
It was all so sudden, so fast. Soon they were finding a spare room somewhere upstairs. He hoped no one had caught on to what was happening as they locked the door.  
Nick had Roger against the door as soon as he could. He kissed him quickly, intensely, before he began to work his way down to his collar bone and claim him for himself. Fresh hickies contrasted with the more faded ones. Roger almost whimpered at his touch.  
Nicholas knew what he wanted, and he wanted Roger Taylor. It was just by luck that Roger Taylor wanted him as well.


	3. Mistakes and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after doesn't go so well.

Nicholas was sitting on the edge of the bed when Roger awoke. Squinting in the sunlight that was streaming in through the window, he rolled over and saw Nicholas' back to him. The rays of sunshine turned Nicholas' hair almost golden as it shone through the curly and messy locks. Nipping lightly at the inside of his cheek, he reached out and gently stroked Nick's hand, which was quickly snatched away.   
"Hey..." Roger's voice was soft and tender. Nicholas would have melted back into him under different circumstances. Instead, he kept his head lowered and clenched his jaw, trying to forget Roger was even there.  
There was a long, tense silence. Nicholas' heavy breathing was the only sound filling the room.  
"This was a mistake." his knuckles were white against the edge of the bed. He didn't even wait for Roger to reply. Standing quickly, he pulled on his jeans from the night before that had been discarded in their mad rush to the bed, and, grabbing his remaining clothes, he left the room. He pulled his shirt on as he walked down stairs. Many people were passed out on the floor or on the side of the room. Nick spied Damien, slumped against a wall with a girl laying heavily on his shoulder. Smiling to himself he pushed his hair out of his face and headed for the door. He could call Miranda or someone later to let them know where he'd gone.  
"Nicholas, wait!"  Roger was running down the stairs, pulling his button up on with one hand and holding his pants up with his other.  
Nicholas balled his fists up. Hadn't he gotten the message? Obviously not, because quickly he had rounded Nick and was standing in front of him, blocking the door from view.  
"Look, I'm as keen for a one night stand as the next guy, but can we at least talk about this?" He seemed confused.  
"There's nothing to talk about. This was a mistake." Nicholas snarled and pushed past Roger.  
Roger was quickly hot on his heels, buckling his belt as he walked. "Hang on!" He grabbed Nicholas' shoulder and turned him towards him. "So we're just going to drop this? Go back to being enemies - rivals - and resenting each other?" He was getting upset, anger boiled, almost spilling over the brim.  
Nick stood in a shocked silence for a moment, "When did we stop being enemies?"  
"You do recall last night? That meant something, right?  
Nicholas almost growled before managing to break past Roger and was finally heading out the door. He left Roger behind, confused and, honesty, hurt. 

Eric was driving Nicholas back to his place, he had been sitting out front, having a smoke when Nicholas had left. Eric's calming demeanor was enough to cool the fires within.  
Sitting in the car, they fell back into their routine comfortable silence and Nicholas gazed out the window and let his mind wander to last night. To Roger.  
It was rough, but he had needed it rough. He had needed to let the rest of the world fall away; he needed to feel Roger. Feel the pain he could cause. He could still feel the bite marks in his shoulder and the lines of scratches that ran down his back. Nick had had Roger pinned to the mattress. Roger had become a whiney mess of need and lust. Nick had sucked at his jaw, and the sounds Roger had made were enough to make him need more.  
For a long second he was stuck in the moment in his head, Roger beneath him and Nicholas' face buried in his neck, breathing him in. It was intoxicating, even now where there were kilometres between him and the man he was daydreaming about. The scratch of his stubble on Rogers neck. The way Roger was breathing shallow, fast and shakily, into his ear. How it burned and stung as nails were dragged down his back.  
He felt worked up again and had to pull the breaks on that train of thought.  
He shifted in his seat, steadying his breathing and hoped Eric hadn't noticed anything, the not so well hidden smirk on his face suggesting otherwise.  
It was a long car ride. 

Roger had to admit, he was hurt. He had enjoyed last night, something he hadn't expected to say, but he did. He thought Nicholas enjoyed himself as well but apparently not. Roger was getting himself another drink and watching slowly as very hungover people managed to stumble out the door.  
Damien stirred and ran a hand roughly over his face. He looked around the almost empty room and spotted Roger by the bar. He groaned in frustration, this guy is everywhere.  
"Hey Taylor, mind getting me a water."  
Roger groaned but knew too well how the morning after felt and filled a glass with water.  
Damien had stumbled over to the bar and took the water from Roger, downing the entire glass in moments.  
Roger stared out the window, biting his lip and couldn't help but picture Nicholas standing across from him. What would have happened if Nicholas had stayed. Why couldn't he have stayed.  
Damien was leaning against the bar top, his head was propped up in one hand and he smiled his stupid smile up at Roger. He knew something was up. Damien and Roger seemed more alike than Roger would like to admit.  
"Who are you hung up over." He grinned smuggly at Roger.  
Roger took a deep breath, his eyes flickering over the room, trying to find somewhere safe to land. "Your bandmate, Nick." He took a swig from his cup and pushed off of the bar and walked away, letting Damien render what he had just said.  
"Oh."

When Nicholas had awoken that morning he had spent quite some time watching Roger as he slept. He was trying to make up his mind on whether or not to stay. It had been a painful decision. He liked Roger, he really did, but their bands didn't work together. It would just cause more of a rivalry. It would cause more pain. He didn't want to jeopardize his bandmates future because he wanted to hang around a bit longer with what should have just been a one night stand. The band despised Queen, for confronting them and making them have a bad reputstion as 'the band who gets in fights'. It could ruin everyone's lives. Yet, he had wanted to trace his fingers down his back, run them from freckles to freckle. He wanted to twirl a lock of his golden hair around his finger. He wanted to curl back up with him and forget the world was there. Forget that maybe they wouldn't work. Nicholas regrets not pressing his face into the back of Roger's neck and breathe in his shampoo. Wrap his arms around Rogers middle, tangle their legs together and just be.  
He couldn't stop thinking about it.  
"Honestly, you're worse than you were before the party what is wrong with you?" Miranda slapped Nick on the shoulder, making him jump. He was seated on the lounge and had been staring at the blank television for what seemed to be the past hour.  
Eric and Damien shared a knowing smile, Damien almost breaking into a laugh.  
"Boys," she stared at the pair, "I have a date. You better have sorted him out before I get back."  
With the slamming of a door, she was gone. Damien and Eric were suddenly on either side of Nicholas, falling onto the lounge next to him.  
Damien smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows. "So. Roger Taylor huh."  
Nicholas groaned and went to stand up but Eric's strong arm was holding him in place.  
"How'd you manage to sleep with famous rock star, Roger Taylor of all the people that were at that party?" Eric's voice had a small tone of pride to it.  
"I just got lucky, I guess." Nicholas' heart ached for a moment. He went quiet, slowly receding back into his zoned out, day dreaming mindset.  
"Serious question, is this just a fling or is there actually something going on? Cause you seem to never stop thinking about him." Damien leant close.  
Nick clenched his jaw, "I'm not sure."  
"Let me rephrase that for him," Eric put a hand on Nick's chin and moved his gaze to his own and looked Nicholas in the eyes. "Do you want you and Roger to be a serious thing."  
It was silent for a long time and Nicholas found himself wishing that Roger was here. To drag him away and go somewhere quiet. He didn't want to think about Roger all the time but that's what it had come to. He haunted him. Roger made him feel. It was more than he had felt before. It was painful but he craved it. Roger was his drug and he was addicted. He knew it was wrong but still he went back to him. But maybe it didn't have to be wrong. Maybe they could make it work.  
Nicholas sighed, hunching over and grabbing fistfulls of his hair, he finally answered, "Yes... I do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment! I love the support!


	4. A Lover's Note

It was the early morning, and Nicholas hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour or two. The faintest blue light managed to seep into his room, just enough to show the figure of Nicholas, hunched over, head in his hands. He say cross legged, the sheets of his bed were pooled around his waist. He wore a loose tank top and tracksuit pants. He massaged his head through his unruly hair and groaned lowly.   
Ever since Eric and Damien had made him realise what his feelings truely were the previous week, he hadn't stopped thinking about Roger; about the chance he had completely thrown away. He should have gone back to sleep. He should have talked about it. He should have stayed. Stayed in Roger's arms and have forgotten about the world for even a moment. He had thrown all of that away.   
Nick decided he didn't want to stay in his room any longer and he went to go boil the kettle. He needed a strong coffee.   
He was pouring the hot water into his cup when he heard feet lightly walking on the hardwood floor. He turned quickly and saw a drowsy Eric.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." Nick rubbed his neck, feeling bad for waking his roommate at such an insane hour of the morning.  
"Don't worry, mate, just grab me a coffee and I'll forgive you." He yawned and rubbed his eyes, taking a seat at the bench.   
Nick smiled to himself and filled another mug before sliding it over to Eric. Nicholas sat opposite him and sipped at his coffee, careful not to burn his mouth. The morning birds had began their song and the wind was rustling through the trees that lined the streets down below. As painful as it was to be awake this early, he did enjoy witnessing the world at a time everyone would usually be sleeping.   
"I'll take one guess as to why you're awake right now." Eric grabbed Nicholas' attention, "It's Roger, isn't it."  
Nick cringed at the fact that it was that obvious. He breathed out slowly, trying to release any tension he was holding.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Eric was soft and genuine. He tilted his head slightly and resembled a curious puppy.   
"I don't know... I don't even know where to find him..." Nicholas grumbled, swirling his coffee with a spoon and watching it become one uniform colour.   
"Well, you're going to have to figure it out. Miranda will murder you if you don't get your shit together." Eric swung around and pushed off the counter, his steaming coffee in one hand, and he wandered back to his room. Nicholas dropped his head to the table and wished to just stop thinking, if only for an hour. 

It was band practice that day. Both Eric and Nick had were exhausted from being awake so early, so Miranda and Damien had decided to cut the practice short. For some reason all the and decisions were left up to Miranda and Damien. Eric, Michael and Nicholas were like the children of the band, seemingly incapable of making a sound decision. Everyone had packed up and was leaving. Michael had somewhere to be that he didn't want to disclose. Eric was meeting up with a friend. It was Nicholas, Damien and Miranda still there. Nick was sat at his drum kit, drumsticks still in hand. He hadn't bothered to pack up as it just consisted of putting his drumsticks in his bag. He tapped the snare drum absent-mindedly as he watched a girl walk into the studio. she walked over to Miranda and kissed her on the cheek. Nicholas recognised her as the girl from the party. She was quite beautiful.  She had dark skin not not as dark as Miranda. Her thick hair hung loose and it bounced as she walked.   
"Boys, this is Amy." Miranda slipped her arm around her waist and hooked her thumb in the belt loop of her pants.   
Amy waved politely and smiled, genuinely happy to meet the band, of what was left of it.  
"Nice to finally properly meet you, Amy! Miranda dosent shut up about you." Damien offered his hand and, like a gentleman, kissed her hand lightly. Miranda swatted him in the face, telling him to back off of her girl. Damien laughed before gesturing to Nick, "I doubt he's been paying attention to you though," he put a hand against his mouth, pretending to whisper but didn't bother to lower his voice, "he's got boy problems."   
Nick was already moving towards them and punched Damien in the arm when he got there. "It's nice to meet you, Amy." He shook her hand, but unlike Damien, didn't make any moves.   
They spoke for a while, getting to know each other. Amy was a wonderful girl, she was incredibly wise for her age; Nick could use some of that wisdom right now.   
"Well, we better be off. I'll see you boys around." She waved them goodbye before picking up her bag and exiting the studio. Amy moved to hold he hand and Nick smiled at the small gesture.   
After a moment Nick swung back around to face Damien, uttering a shocked, "Boy problems? Really?"   
Damien shrugged as we walked back over to his guitar case. "It's the truth."   
Nicholas stood in a shocked silence until Damien piped up again. "Oh! Buddy, I saw the man that plagues your thoughts yesterday afternoon by chance at the pub, and he gave me this." Damien held up a slip of paper between two fingers. He took it, on one side it said:

Incase you change your mind. Rog.

And on the other side was his address and phone number.  
Nick stared at it for a long time, memorising the street name and the numbers, enjoying how his letters curled and looped. Damien slung the strap of his guitar case over his shoulder and grabbed his bag. He put a hand on Nick's shoulder and spoke, very seriously, "I think you should go talk to him." Nick just nodded as Damien patted him on the shoulder and left. 

He felt nauseous and like he was going to collapse any second, but here he was, on Roger Taylor's doorstep. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he considered just turning around and driving back home. Maybe he didn't need to do this, he could just leave and Roger would never even know he was here. Nick shook his hands, anxious and unready. In a strange surge of faux confidence he was not expecting to have, he knocked on the door. It took a while, but eventually the door opened to Roger.   
"Nick? You actually came..." His voice was full of surprise and shock.  
"Can we go inside?" Nick was almost visibly shaking. He was so unsure if he made the right decision. "I want to talk..."  
Roger ushered him in, taking him to the lounge room. Nicholas took a seat on the edge of the lounge. Roger sat next to him, but kept a reasonable distance.  
As the silence drew out, Roger spoke up. "So what did you want to talk about?"   
Nick dug his fingertips into his temples and rubbed them, he looked up at Roger and felt time stop. It hadn't even been that long since he had last seen him, but god he had missed him. And the look of worry that was plastered on Roger's face wasn't helping. Finally he replied, "Us."   
Roger let Nicholas take the lead and let out what he needed to say.   
"Roger. I know our bands don't like each other, that they wouldn't work together, and that this whole thing could jeopardize our entire careers but I..." He stopped. He hadn't said it out loud before. Not even to Damien or Eric.  He took a shaky breath, "I like you. I don't want to lose whatever it was we had and I know I was an idiot and I threw it away because I was scared. And I don't know if you could forgive me and maybe try and work this out, but I would love to try... I don't want us to just have been a one night stand." He looked up at Roger, so unsure and scared to be rejected.  
The silence that followed was the scariest part. It seems to stretch, going on and on, lasting a lifetime.  
"Look, Nick..." Roger slowly began, Nick closed his eyes ready for this whole effort to be worthless. "I like you too, but..." He stopped there for a moment, thinking, making sure Nick knew there was more to come. "You said it, we could jeopardize our whole careers. We've both got good things going for us. I'm sure you don't want to ruin that, I definitely don't. Maybe we shouldn't... As much as I want to."   
Nicholas furrowed his eyebrows, a stone dropped in his stomach and he felt sick again. He steadied his rapid breathing and held his hands still. "I know, I don't want to screw that up. But I don't want to screw this up anymore than I already have." He waved his hand between the two of them. "I want to be with you, Rog..." His voice dropped to a whisper.  
Roger matched his tone, "You should have stayed with me... We should have just stayed in bed."   
Nicholas felt tears prick at his eyes, he felt so guilty. He was full of regret. "I'm so sorry... I can stay now... If you'll let me. If you let us try."   
Roger held his gaze for a long while, just watching him, almost giving him a chance to take it all back. And when Nick didn't look away, or open his mouth, Roger finally nodded. Slowly and unsurely at first but quickly it became a strong, certain nod.  
"Okay. Let's give this a shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I reply to everything!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Winner Takes It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636178) by [thekidwantsacoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidwantsacoffee/pseuds/thekidwantsacoffee)




End file.
